1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheel marker for a vehicle including a solar cell and disposed on a wheel cap to be mounted on a wheel of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel marker of the foregoing type which assures that the present rotating state of wheels can visually be recognized from a remote location especially in the nighttime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wheel cap made of a metallic material or molded of a synthetic resin is hitherto mounted on each wheel of a vehicle in order to improve exterior design of the wheel and reduce air resistance against rotation of wheels.
In the prior art, however, since no illuminating unit is disposed on the wheel, the position of the wheel can not visually be recognized especially in the nighttime. In addition, the present rotating state of the wheel can not be detected or monitored at all in the nighttime.